OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01
The OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 is a mobile suit that appears in the novel New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit. Being the first of MO-V's G-Units, the Geminass is a general purpose MS intended to show off the basic traits of the G-UNIT series. Geminass 01 was painted white and blue with red details and piloted by MO-V's Odin Bernett, who declared his machine a Gundam after hearing that the five rebels on Earth were also using Gundams to fight for the sake of their home colonies. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Geminass suits were the first of Dr. Berg's experimental G-UNIT mobile suits, based loosely on the original OZ-00MS Tallgeese design. In its basic configuration, it is a capable ground combat mobile suit armed with beam swords and an accelerate rifle. Though many environmental adaptation modules were planned, the only one produced in time was the B-UNIT, which gave the Geminass space mobility thrusters on its shoulders, legs, and backpack. These two Gundams (or G-UNITs) are modular in construction, allowing them to change nearly every part to adapt to specific environments. Aside from the modular design, the G-UNITs also feature another new innovative feature: the PX System. The PX System takes advantage of the increased adrenaline a pilot feels during combat and also increases the performance of the mobile suit. However, the system has a time limit which if passed has serious consequences for both the pilot and the suit. In addition to these features, the Geminass can also be equipped with a space unit for increased mobility and allowing it to maneuver and fight in exo-atmospheric conditions. Armaments ;*Beam Sword :The Gundam Geminass 01 is equipped with two beam swords stored in backpack recharge racks. The principle of these close combat weapons is energy being focused into a beam with a sword shape and used to melt and cut through even the toughest armor. ;*G-UNIT Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishments that would normally destroy a mobile suit. ;*Accelerate Rifle :A handheld beam weapon, which can fire regular shots or charge up a "Hyper Shot" thanks to the particle accelerator lining its barrel. Special Equipment & Features ;*Laser Communication System ;*A.I.-Equipped Fire Control System ;*3D Mostronics ;*Mass Reaction Search System ;*PX System :The PX System takes advantage of the increased adrenaline a pilot feels during combat and also increases the performance of the mobile suit but does have a time limit which, if exceeded, has serious consequences for both the pilot and the suit. ;*Space Unit ;*High Mobility Unit History In AC 195, five teenaged boys use Gundam mobile suits to wage a guerrilla war against OZ and their oppression of the space colonies. Far removed from this conflict, new Gundam type mobile suits are being secretly constructed at the mobile suit factory asteroid MO-V. Developed by Dr. Berg, the OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 and OZX-GU02A Gundam Geminass 02 represents a change in mobile design philosophy. The Geminass 01 is assigned to rookie pilot Odin Bernett, who is at first unable to use the PX system but gains mastery of it over time. Later, the Geminass 01 is upgraded to the more powerful OZX-GU01LOB Gundam L.O. Booster and eventually passed over to former OZ Prize pilot Roche Nattono. In Gundam EX A, Leos Alloy uses Gundam Geminass equipped with High Mobility Unit and engage in battle against Heero Yuy's XXXG-01W Wing Gundam to collect his combat data. However, Leos end up using the Geminass to shield the Wing Gundam from Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase's attack and has to dive out from the world of After Colony. Variants ;*OZX-GU01LOB Gundam L.O. Booster Picture Gallery 120209141912-1378888.jpg Wing (747).jpg|backpack Wing (460).jpg Wing (1000).jpg Wing (205).jpg Gundam Geminass 01.jpg geminass01GBFT.jpg AC195.jpg SD Cross Rays Gundam Geminass 01.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Gundam Geminass 01 (refine).jpg|Refine Gunpla OldGundamGeminass01.jpg|HG 1/144 OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 (1997): box art SDGG-33-GundamGeminass01.jpg|SDGG OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 (2000): box art Notes & Trivia *Following Oz naming tradition, the Geminass units were named after the third Zodiac sign, "Gemini". The sign represents a pair of twins, which in turn represents the two identical mobile suits. *Despite having a terrestrial design, the Geminass units never appear in their default formation, only appearing wearing their space configurations. *The two Geminass units and their color schemes are possibly meant to be an homage to the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, with unit 01 representing the AEUG version. References AllGunComWor - OZX-GU01A.jpg|OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass - Technical Summary and Specifications OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01-02.jpg External links *OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 on MAHQ.net